This new poinsettia was produced as a hydrid by crossing various seedlings or mutations, including Ecke's Flaming Sphere (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,052), at my breeding facilities at Encinitas, Calif., and this variety was selected by me from many red curly seedlings because it was the best red. I reproduced this plant in my greenhouse at Encinitas by cuttings and carried on such propagation through several successive generations which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.